Little Ian?
by Yassen IS SEXY
Summary: Ian's dead? Jack's pregnant. and Alex is freaking out ad is a spy. what happens when the supposedly dead guy rings the door bell five years later?
1. Prologue

_**Yeah another story beginning that makes my grand total…5... Umm well, that was sadly disappointing...not! Anyways obviously when I was writing this I was in a very good mood like majorly good mood! Any way this will just be a short prologue leading into the story…**_

* * *

Jack couldn't stop crying. He was gone, Ian was gone. One accident had taken away her lover, her fiancé, her friend, and the father of her child. She was four months pregnant but Ian would never see his child. Never see his child learn to walk, talk, see the first smile, hear the first laugh. He would miss out on all of those amazing moments. She decided then that if the baby was a boy she would name him after his father. But she would have to tell Alex soon. She already had a bulge but she knew it was going to get way bigger and harder to pass off as a little bit of chub, especially to those who knew she was very active.

"Alex I need to talk to you. I know you hate Ian for all he did to you. But I need you to understand that I loved him and still do. What he did was wrong but I don't think he ever meant for you too be recruited forcibly or as young as you are." Jack said softly. "Why are you defending him!? It's his fault I'm here! He never cared about me he only trained me!" Alex yelled at her. "Because Alex I'm pregnant and he's the father of my child." Jack said tears welling up in her eyes. Alex sat there stunned for a few seconds. _Jack and Ian were a couple? Or was it just a one-night stand? Maybe it wasn't, cuz Jack is so upset she's crying so much. Oh god and part of it is my fault. I yelled at her. She trusted me and I yelled at her, _Alex thought disgusted with himself at the end." I'm sorry Jack I didn't know." Alex eventually said and then stood up and hugged her. "How far along are you?" Alex asked softly. "Four months. I had just found out the day he died. We were engaged. When he got back we were going to tell you. But he- he-" Jack said still crying and sobbing near the end. _Four months? She would have been a week pregnant when he died. But to find out the day he died, life has to be unnaturally cruel to do something like that. Or maybe it's a good thing? After all she will always have his child and in a way part of him with her, _Alex thought sadly_. _Alex guided her to the couch and sat down next to her gently holding her as she cried.

_**

* * *

**_

_**What? I said it was going to be **__**short**_ _**did you not believe me? Don't worry next chapter will be longer!! Like way longer! Yeah !!! But I hoped you liked it and I would love to hear from you so please review! I do respond usually within in a day!**_

_**-Alexa**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Okay first off he is only four because uh Jack still had five more months before she gave birth so yeah… and thanks for the reviews they made me really happy!!!**_

**

* * *

**

**Five years later…**

"Ian please!" Jack groaned out as her overly hyper four year old jumped on her bed. "Mummy! Mummy! It's time to get up!" Ian yelled as he jumped on his mummy's bed. "Ian stop jumping now! Mummy is awake now!" Jack yelled at her little boy. "Ian pouted and looked like he was about to cry. They both froze as they heard a deep chuckle from the direction of the doorway. "Uncle Alex!" Ian practically screeched and launched himself at Alex. Alex laughed and caught him easily. He was not truly Ian's uncle but it was a hell of a lot easier than trying to explain the truth. Alex set down the little boy and smirked at Jack. "He has a point, Jack, you should be getting up. Its past noon already. It's not like you to sleep in _that _late." Alex said a playful smirk on his lips. "Alex how old are you? Because right now I can't tell the difference between you and my four year old son!" Jack snapped at Alex's annoying remark. So she had slept in a little longer than usual it was not as if the world was going to end. Ian hid behind Alex and whispered; "Let's run she might go psycho. After all she hasn't had her coffee yet." Alex nodded, picked up Ian, and sprinted out the door. Once they were safe down in the kitchen Alex got started on making Jack's coffee.

When Jack came down, she had a steaming hot cup of black coffee waiting for her on the table. However, Alex and Ian were nowhere to be seen. She walked towards the living room, cup of coffee in hand, and found the two boys- well a man and a boy she corrected herself, sitting on the couch playing some non-gory shooting game. This meant no heads being blown off or blood and guts splattering everywhere. She sat down in an empty chair and drank her coffee as she watched them play.

After she finished her coffee she told them she was going to get a shower and then she would make them lunch. They both visibly brightened up at the word lunch, because as we all know lunch meant food. Jack smiled and retreated to her bathroom (which was connected to her bedroom.).

Jack smiled as she stepped under the warm spray of water, Ian may have left her, but he had given her a brilliant little boy. He looked so much like his father, their was no way Ian could have claimed that little Ian was not his son. She wondered if it was a Rider thing, because Alex looked and acted just like his father or so they said. God she hoped her baby did not have to through all that MI6 bullshit. She wondered how Ian would have reacted if he knew he had a son. A little boy who looked just like him. Would he have been happy?

After she finished her relaxing shower, she (naturally) got dressed and towel- dried her hair. She walked down stairs dressed in soft pants and an old t-shirt, with her hair still slightly damp. When she walked down she over heard Alex and little Ian arguing about what they wanted for lunch. Ian wanted grilled cheese and tomato soup, while Alex wanted grilled chicken sandwich with salad. She just stood in the doorway watching them playfully bicker. She sighed and walked in, sat down in a chair and asked what was for lunch. They stared at her. "What? You're not making lunch?" Alex said fear coloring his voice. "Well you guys obviously can't decide on what you want so…." Jack said smiling as she trailed off at the end. "Fine grilled cheese! Alex grumbled and then huffed childishly. Ian smiled sweetly. "I'll set the table then, Mummy!" Ian said still smiling that sickeningly sweet smile. Jack laughed and watched Ian sprint away when he saw the glare he was getting from Alex. "He acts a lot like you did when you were little, Alex." Jack murmured thoughtfully. "I know Jack it worries me." Alex replied worry coloring his deep voice. Jack smiled sadly and went to make lunch.

They were just sitting down to eat their lunch when the doorbell rang. Jack and Alex groaned. However, Ian became ecstatic. "I'll get it!" Ian yelled and raced towards the front door.

_**

* * *

**_

_**DEAD GUY'S POV!!!!!**_

The door of my old house opened so quickly I was startled. Surely Alex wasn't this care less. I gaped. There was a small child of about five, he had blue eyes that mirrored my own and black hair a shade darker than my own. Wait why was I comparing him to me? He was smiling when he had opened the door but now he was frowning. "Who are you? You're not Uncle Ben or Uncle Yassen. And definitely not part of k-unit." The little boy said curiosity burning in his deep blue eyes. I stared, unable to speak. Was this the wrong house? Then I heard rustling and suddenly the curious little boy was gone from the door way and in his place was a handgun aimed at my heart. The hand holding the handgun had long, elegant fingers with neatly trimmed nails, that were still masculine. I followed the tan well-muscled arm to well built and strong body. The man had dirty blonde hair and extremely handsome face with serious brown eyes. "Alex." I whispered softly. "Who the bloody hell are you?" Alex demanded his voice harsh. "Alex it's me. It's Ian, please believe me Alex. I can explain. One of my meetings went wrong and I was taken. I was recently freed." Ian pleaded. "One that is a bullshit excuse, two prove you really are him."

Alex demanded his voice harsher than last time. "When you were five I took you water skiing, you somehow broke your arm and when I took you to the hospital the nurses were practically fighting over who got to take care of you. You were a chick magnet from the day you were born. When you were thirteen I walked in on you and your girlfriend making out half nude. Oh and you used to love to make faces at me when I turned my back. Do I really need to continue, because I am fairly sure there are tons of embarrassing moments left." Ian said quickly.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Alex's POV**_

I listened to him talk. I didn't want to believe it. It couldn't be him he had been dead for a little under five years, in fact next week he would have been dead for five fucking years. "Bullshit. You're lying. You don't know one god damn thing!" Alex screamed at him. "Alex who is it?" Jack said as she came over to the door. "Ian?" Jack whispered shock on her face. The her face turned a dark red and a deadly look went into her eyes. "GO BACK TO HELL YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Jack screamed at him. And launched herself at him, no doubt to help with that. Alex grabbed her before she reached Ian. "No Jack you're not thinking clearly." Alex murmured softly to her. Jack took a deep breath and slowly her face returned to it normal color. "Is it really you? Are you really my Ian?" Jack whispered her voice barely audible. Ian nodded and Jack started to cry. "What's going on?" Little Ian asked from behind them. Everyone turned to look at the little boy who had been watching the whole time. "Uhh…" was their intelligent response.

* * *

**Okay so now we all know who the dead guy is. if you don't you might wanna reread the chapter a bit more closely. see i told you i would make it longer oh and i added a few more lines to the prologue!!! anyways thank you so much for reviewing! i love hearing from you guys!! please review! -Alexa**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay I kept the updates pretty close this time didn't I? thank you for the reviews, I loved hearing from you guys!!!**

* * *

**Ian's POV**

Right, now who was the kid. And what is he allowed to know and what does he know? "Sweetie, why don't you go upstairs to your room for a little while okay?" Jack asked sweetly. "Okay mummy! Wait do I get a cookie if I do?" Little Ian asked devilishly. Alex chuckled and Jack pointed to the upstairs. Ian pouted and sulked away. "Who is he? The little boy I mean." Ian asked. The little boy had called her mummy. Was Jack married now? Had she found some one else? "He's my son. He's our son actually." Jack said cautious of Ian's reaction. "You mean he's my- my son? What's his name? How old is he? Does he know about me?" Ian shot out after getting over the initial shock. Jack smiled. "I named him after you. Which means things could get confusing when I am yelling at the both of you. He's four and seven months exactly today. And he knows a little about you. He looks exactly like you did at his age though. He's hyper and always curious. His is just plain brilliant. He loves doing all types of sports. And can be very manipulative when he chooses to be. He ca nearly drive people insane and so not under any circumstances give g=him sugar and caffeine. That is if you value your sanity." Jack said grinning so happy that Ian was okay about having a kid and that he actually was excited about having a son.

Ian grinned. "Can I? He said gesturing to the stairs. Jack nodded. And Ian ran up the stairs. "He seems to be taking it well. I'm surprised I expected him to faint at least. Maybe even a heart attack." Alex murmured. Jack just smiled and nodded.

**

* * *

**

**Little Ian's POV**

Little Ian froze some one was running up the stairs. No one ran in the house without mummy yelling at them. "Hi, Ian. Can we talk?" The man asked excitedly. Little Ian nodded. "My name is Ian too. I'm Alex's Uncle. They tell me your very smart and curious. Is that true?" Ian asked quickly excitement practically radiating off him. Little Ian stared at him. His brain going on over load. Alex only had one uncle and he was dead, that uncle was also mummy's dead fiancé and his father. But he couldn't be here because he died before he was born. "No you're not. Alex only had one uncle and he died. And that man was my daddy. You're not him you can't be. Even if you were why didn't you show up before? It's been five years. And I'm almost five. So if you were him you abandoned me." Little Ian said stubbornly. Ian stared at the little boy. What was he supposed to say to that. I'm sorry I was kidnapped and tortured and then in a coma for four years. And am now horribly scared and have missed out on all those years. But no he couldn't say that. He shouldn't have to know anything about that.

"Umm…let's go get your mum." Was what he ended up saying. They walked out and Litlle Ian went straight to his mum. "He's lying. Daddy is dead. I saw the grave. I'm right, he's a liar. And can I please have a cookie?" Little Ian said stubbornly. God he wanted a cookie and that cookie jar was only a few feet away… Ian, Alex, And Jack stared at him. Maybe this was going to be a bit more challenging than they thought.

**

* * *

**

**Anyways, this was short but I had to hurry up and write this because I have to go to bed. Lame I know, but still. I hoped you liked it and its getting hard to write because of the Little Ian and Big Ian thing. Who's intelligent idea was it to name the kid after him. Oh right that was me. Anyways please review! ~Alexa**


	4. Chapter 3

**okay i'm sorry for the long wait i lost my flash drive and had to use my other one once i found that one.**

* * *

"Shit are you sure? Never mind better safe than sorry. Okay how much should I grab?" Jack asked quickly.

"Anything of meaning. And of course things that are necessary. I don't think we will be coming back." Alex informed her.

Jack nodded and quickly started packing. Grabbing suitcases and stuffing them full with clothes. Then she grabbed all her makeup. She walked over to the closet and opened up a secret compartment that must have been new because Ian hadn't known it was there. She pulled out a metal case and put that in duffel and then added a layer of clothes and picture albums on top of it. She grabbed the two suitcases and tossed one to Ian and kept a hold of the duffel. She loaded them into a big black SUV.

"Come on let's go get stuff you want." Jack said and started to walk in the direction of the house. Ian grabbed her by the arm.

"Alex will have all my guns and will probably grab the photo albums. Just in case I'll go check. But I want you to grab our son and get out to the car and have it started up and be ready to leave." Ian said calmly. Jack nodded and sprinted towards the house with Ian running next to her.

"Ian! Let's go!" Jack yelled upstairs. Little Ian came sprinting down the stairs.

"What is going on mommy?" Ian asked. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were wild and confused.

"Remember how sometimes we have to go on those sudden vacations?" Ian nodded, "Well we are going on one of those again." Jack explained.

She grabbed Ian and sprinted out the door carrying him to the car and buckling him into his car seat. She quickly got herself into the car and got buckled up as well. She started the car and put it in drive. "Come on, Ian" She kept murmuring. Her phone rang suddenly breaking the silence.

"Hello?" Jack asked.

"Get out now! I'll ride with Alex you guys get out of here and go to the private airport you normally use when you are disappearing. We'll meet you there." Ian told her.

"Okay. Be careful okay. I don't want to lose you again." Jack whispered into the phone.

"I know, Jack. I love you." Ian replied and hung up.

Jack dropped the phone onto the seat beside her and floored it out of the garage. She had to get out of there quick. Just incase though she grabbed the duffel she had placed at the feet of the passenger seat. She pulled out the metal case. She sighed and then started to enter the pass code that would allow her to open the case. Inside the case was a gun and silencer. She quickly assembled the gun and silencer while driving. She loaded it and rested the gun against her thigh.

"Mommy where's daddy?" Ian asked softly. Jack glanced at him through the rearview mirror.

"He's safe. He'll be here soon. And then we are going to all go away for a long time." Jack said softly and then continued to drive to the airport.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! i don't have much else to say! and thank you to my reviewers!**


	5. Chapter 4

Hello My Kind Readers! this is the latest Chapter of Littl Ian. nd it is edited !!! *Crowd cheers* big thanks to Ali Maximum who is the bestest friend ever and edited my story for me!!!!

* * *

"Alex, we need to talk. About things that have happened. I want you to know, I never wanted this life for you. I trained you so that you would be

able to protect yourself from the enemies of the whole rider family. I am sorry I wasn't there," Ian said after hanging up. Alex looked over with

this look on his face that made Ian want to laugh.

"Okay, I forgive you Ian, and I sort of understand. But is now really the best time for apologies?" Alex said as he turned around to shoot at the

people following them. He saw a turn coming up and took it. The other car did not have the speed or ability to maneuver like Alex's car did, and so

it spun into the ditch. Alex sighed and visibly relaxed. He started driving at a much slower speed so he wouldn't attract unneeded attention.

"Well, crisis partially averted. Now, we just have to keep away from them," Alex said, a hint of exasperation in his voice. Ian chuckled.

"So, where is this airport? And, are you sure they made it there safely?" Ian asked, worry coloring his tone.

"Well, if Jack took a metal case out of the wall safe, then yes, chances are they are safe. And Jack can be an amazing driver when she chooses to

be, so they are probably there already," Alex answered confidently.

"What's in the case? Is it a gun?" Ian asked.

"No shit, Sherlock," Alex responded.

They sat quietly throughout the rest of the ride. Ian had thought about explaining more to Alex, but decided that now was not the best time. So,

he reached over to turn on the radio. Right as he was about to turn it on, Alex's hand shot out and stopped Ian.

"No music that could block out any sounds that might alert us of trouble," Alex said, his voice was empty, and Ian noticed his face was blank as

well. He nodded and sat back.

Ian couldn't believe how different Alex was. Sure, he had been serious before, but now it was uncanny. His eyes looked tired, and he realized

that Alex must not have had much sleep. But there was a psychological tiredness, too. Like everything was just too much right now. And Ian could

understand why, too. It was getting to become too much for himself. After all, he had just found out about Alex's activities and the fact he had a

son. He shook his head, trying to clear it. He looked over and saw Alex doing the same motion. Only Alex was trying to stay awake.

"Here, Alex, pull over, and let me drive. You need to sleep. And don't argue with me, you know your limit, Alex, and you are pushing it," Ian

chastised.

Alex grunted but did as he was told. When he got over to his side, Alex leaned the seat back a little and almost instantly fell asleep. Ian shook his

head. Alex was pushing himself far too hard. He had eventually figured out from the places they had passed and the roads they had taken where

exactly they were going. He also knew they weren't too far away.

There it was, just in sight. But where were Jack and his son? They should be right around here. He drove around before seeing Jack

getting out of the big SUV when she had seen the car. Ian parked the car and jumped out to hug Jack.

"You are such an idiot! You could have gotten in trouble and did you get hurt? Is Alex hurt? Where's Alex?" Jack said, freaking out.

"I'm fine, Jack, and so is Ian. You worry too much, and besides, we're Riders, Jack, we're hard as hell to kill," Alex teased. Jack frowned.

"Where's little Ian? I see big Ian, but no little Ian," Alex asked.

"Oh, he is in the car sleeping, and unless one of you has a death wish, I wouldn't wake him up. Because then I will personally help him kill you

both. Now let's get a move on before they catch up," Jack said grumpily. Then she went off to get Little Ian out of the SUV and put him on the

plane.

"She's already got the stuff from her car on the plane?" Ian asked.

"Yep, she knew we had to hurry, and she's right. Let's get a move on before they catch up, because I don't know about you, but I'm not really

feeling up for a fight right now."

Ian nodded and got started carrying the stuff to a plane. His return was not turning out like expected.

* * *

Once again I hoped you liked it and make sure to thank Ali Maximum! Please Review!!!

~ Alexa


	6. Chapter 5

**_Ha ha! i manged to get rid of the big letters... anyways everything was edited by ali maximum in this story but this part... she will prolly have a heart atack at wutever i manage to mess up in my grammar in this lil author note... so much fun... Well i hope u enjoy this chapter!!!!_**

* * *

"_Ian, we need to know what happened to you and, it would probably do good for you to talk about it," Jack said, softly. _

"_As I told you before, I was tortured. That went on for two years. There is no need to say anything more about those two years besides it was painful. After-" Ian started, only to be interrupted by Alex. _

"_Wait, where were they holding you?" Alex asked suddenly. _

"_Malagosto, the training island," Ian said, frowning. Why would such a detail be important. _

"_Son of a bitch! You were there when I was there for two months! I took classes on torture, killing, and other things. And you know what the worst part is? The torture classes were conducted with real captives being tortured. Which means I could have been sitting there and taking notes on how you were being tortured and what was most effective in torturing the person. Sometimes they even had the trainees help them. I had to twice. So not only did I do that, but I could have tortured you as well. So tell me, now, did you ever get a sack put on your head taken somewhere and sound like there was a lesson going on?" Alex said finishing his rant. _

_Ian stared and then realized he was supposed to answer, despite the fact he didn't want to answer truthfully. _

"_Yes. I was tortured as a class demonstration a few times. But, no, I highly doubt you were one of my torturers, Alex," Ian said reassuringly. _

"_What were their codenames?" Alex asked, still not certain that he hadn't been. _

"_Leopard, Bear, Huntress, Dawn, and this other one, figured he must've been new, bit reluctant… I think his codename was Cub," Ian said, figuring there was no harm in telling him names. _

_Alex paled at the last one, thinking of all the pain he had inflicted on both of the people and wondering which one had been Ian. _

"_Why do you say the last one was reluctant?" Alex said, deciding he could find out this way. _

"_If he hit me, the punches were softer than the others and not from lack of strength. He stuck to the nicer torturing things… No acid, burnings, or stabbing.. Mainly cutting and beatings, and the whip when the main guy told him to use it. Why would you want to know?" Ian asked. He was confused as to why Alex wanted to know. Maybe he knew the guy. _

"_To figure out if you were the first or second guy I tortured. You were the second, by the way. I was even more reluctant with the first. But, uh, I didn't really like the punishment for being too soft," Alex said with a look of disgust, which they realized was for himself, on his face. _

_Jack and Ian stared at him. Surely, Alex couldn't have been him. _

"_Go on, what happened after those two years?" Alex inquired, gesturing for him to go on. _

"_I escaped when someone, who I found out was you, weakened Scorpia. They had planes going in and out of Malagosto. After that I barely made it to England alive, and I fell into a coma after one of my surgeries, only to wake up recently," Ian finished, still watching Alex, who now seemed more depressed than usual. _

"_Sir, we will be landing shortly. Can you please radio in to tell them? They won't listen to us," The co-pilot informed Alex. _

_Alex nodded and disappeared into the cock pit. He came back out a few minutes later. _

"_Okay, despite I really don't want to go where we're going, it is one of the safest places I know of. It's a really short trip and lil' Ian should find it interesting enough," Alex said. _

"_What? Where are we going?" Jack asked. _

"_K-unit showed up while we were leaving and helped us get away. I talked with Wolf. He okayed my idea," Alex said and looked at all of them sternly. "We're going to Brecon Beacons. And you're all going to behave." _

_**

* * *

**_

_**Well this seems to be the only story my writer's block has cleared for. But whatever… hmm… I better knock on wood… well I hoped you liked it. And I know that chances are the thing between Ian and Alex didn't ever happen, but you know it makes for good drama right… so that part is made up by me! **_

_**Please Review! **_

_**~Alexa**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay so you guys can officially shish kabob me… Not really please don't sounds kinda painful… Anyways here is the next chapter for Little Ian.**_

_

* * *

_

_Previously,_

_"K-unit showed up while we were leaving and helped us get away. I talked with Wolf. He okayed my idea," Alex said and looked at all of them sternly. "We're going to Brecon Beacons. And you're all going to behave." _

"What!" Jack exclaimed, "There is only so far I am willing to go. I demand hot showers and electricity and good food. All of which I understand this place lacks. Besides do you really think that place is appropriate for a little boy who is almost five? Really Alex you were bad enough, but Ian well when he finds something fun to do like say drive people crazy he goes for a 110%!"

Alex blinked, stared a bit longer ,and then suddenly grinned.

"Oh this is going to be fun. Do you think they'll let him near any paints, markers, whip cream, shaving cream, or sharp objects?" Alex said grinning.

"You're going to need a needle and freezer for the shaving cream to work…" Ian pointed out.

"What on earth are you two talking about?" Jack screeched.

They both blinked, shook their heads, and grabbed a sleeping little Ian and took him to the back of the plane to fill the innocent child in on their plan.

Jack shook her head. Those guys were in for a big surprise…

Ten minutes later.

"Hey Dumbasses in the back. We landed about five minutes ago." Jack yelled.

"OOOOOOOO! Mummy said a bad word! She's going to get in trouble! Mummy's in trouble!" Little Ian yelled.

K-unit of course chose that moment to come find out why they weren't off the plane yet.

They stared bug eyed.

"Ummm… Who is babysitting that thing you call a innocent child?" Snake asked.

Alex smiled. "Why thank you for volunteering Snake! And the rest of K-unit of course!"

K-unit paled. They looked at the grinning demon child and gulped.

"I heard all about you guys on the way over here! And I can't wait to start being babysat by you dweebs, I mean guys." Little Ian said innocently.

K-unit glared. "What did you just call us maggot?" Wolf demanded. Normally he liked the kid when the kid wasn't raising hell or damned focused on some cookie he wanted. Seriously who could focus that much on a cookie! It just wasn't sane. But being called a dweeb by the kid? No, not happening!

"I didn't call you dweebs anything." Lil Ian said.

"IAN! Play nice." Jack said/yelled in the way only moms can. Unfortunately Ian and Lil' Ian reacted to that.

"But I wasn't doing anything we were just wrestling." Ian said pouting he wasn't allowed to wrestle, but Alex was big enough, and she wasn't even talking to him was she?

Little Ian giggled.

"Did my son just giggle? No Nope Never. Can't happen. It was a snicker. Not a giggle." Ian said thoroughly worried.

"UH right yeah that was a snicker." Lil Ian said.

"Nope it was a giggle." Eagle chimed in.

"So what if he giggled I thought it was cute!" Jack said glaring at anyone who dared to argue with her.

"Umm… how about we all get off the plane before people think we are all dead." Alex suggested.

"That's no fun! Can't you see there faces now as they come rushing onto the plane thinking we are dead only to find us alive nd bickering!" Eagle said giggling.

"EAGLE JUST GIGGLED!" Alex shouted.

"I DID NOT!"- Eagle

"DID TOO!"-Alex

"DID NOT!"-Eagle

"DID TOO!"-Alex

"DID NOT!"-Eagle

"DID TOO!"-Alex

"DID-"-Eagle began.

SHUT UP!", Jack screamed. "Now we are going to exit the plane very calmly. No one is going to argue, in fact don't even talk, whisper, or _**giggle. **_Understand?" Jack hissed angrily just daring one of them to disagree with her.

"Yes, Ma'am!" was the response from the men and little boy in front of her. Jack nodded and lead the way out.

The second Jack stepped out everyone froze. Of course their mouths dropped when Little Ian, Ian, Alex, Eagle, and of course the rest of K-unit came out behind her looking terrified.

The sergeant looked at her and mentally groaned this was going to be a long few weeks.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hee hee I updated I feel so happy its like a guilt being removed from heart. Sigh…**_

_**~ Alexa**_


	8. Chapter 8

Okay you guys are allowed to be mad. This isn't a chapter. However if you are reading Off limits, there will soon be a chapter. But I recently started a poll on my profile about which Alex Rider story I should finish first. Please go and vote. I will finish that one then start a poll to see which one is next! I'm sorry about this not being a chapter. It just seemed that this was the best way for me to tell everyone!

By the way, I do try to respond to all my reviewers! I do love hearing from you guys. In fact when I see a review in my inbox, I tend to get a guilty feeling and start writing chapter! So the more often you review the more chapters you get!


End file.
